Software developers often make a single software application or program available in multiple languages via the use of resource files which allow an application to look up text strings used by a reference identification for retrieving a correct text string version for a language in use. The correct text string version for the in-use language is then displayed for a user via a graphical user interface associated with a software application. Speech-based systems add an additional layer of complexity to the provision of software applications in multiple languages. For speech-based systems, not only do text strings need to be modified on a per language basis, but differences in the rules of pronunciations between spoken languages must be addressed. In addition, all languages do not share the same basic phonemes, which are sets of sounds used to form syllables and ultimately words. In the case of text-to-speech systems and speech recognition systems, if there is not a match between a given text language and the language in use by the text-to-speech system or speech recognition system, the results of audible input are often incorrect, unintelligible, or even useless. For example, if the English language text string “The Beatles,” a famous British music group, is passed to a text-to-speech system or speech recognition system operating according to the German language, the text-to-speech (TTS) and/or speech recognition system may not be able to convert the English-based text string or recognize the English-based text string because the German-based TTS and/or speech recognition systems expect a pronunciation of the form “Za Bay-tuls” which is incorrect. This incorrect outcome is caused by the fact that the phoneme “th” does not exist in the German language, and the pronunciation rules are different for English and German languages which causes an expected pronunciation for other portions of the text string to be incorrect.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present invention has been made.